Song for YnM Charas!
by Byakko
Summary: Just a silly little song list me and my friends made up. Please help in contributing songs as well, some of the charas were hard to place a song on...


**Author's Notes:** Hai! Me just being silly again, I build my career on humour fics! Some chagrin to my friend, who insists I write more 'serious' stuff, but that can be boring and disappointing, especially if noone likes your fics *sniff* Humour never gets old, and ALWAYS receives reviews, I should know ~_^ 

Anyway, this was actually written on a piece of paper some time ago, but was for that time, was forgotten. I owe this collaboration together with my friends, sankyuu! 

Note: Some of the characters, we couldn't think up the songs, so they're not included. Help us think up songs for them or else they will be left out *sob* 

**1/8/2003** Heh heh heh...I made a funny mistake ^___^ I actually forgot to put the 'html' tags and so, my fic came out as gibberish @_@ Whaddya know! 

**31/7/2003** AAAARGH! Sorry for not updating for SO long @_@ It's the end of the month, and I know MY obligation. ^_^ Here's the updated list peeps! Continue sending in please! And also sorry for not acknowledging a lot of people. Basically, I'm too lazy to do so :p But now, I officially acknowledge EVERYONE ^-^ For list of names, look through reviews ;p 

**18/6/2003** AAAAIIIII! Thanks for your wonderful suggestions ^____________^ Bet only three reviews T-T Why?! 

^______^ Heh heh heh... 

Anyway, thanks for more suggestions, and informing silly me on the musical artistes I didn't know. The sheer amount has forced me to have a different format a bit. There is STILL NONE FOR SAYA & YUMA, THE SHIKIGAMIS MINUS TOUDA, SUZAKU AND BYAKKO; AND OTHER PEOPLE YOU CAN THINK OFF! 

Yes, there is one for Konoe as kindly suggested by Joni Quest ^_____^ Konoe is very happy and gives you a raise! 

I'm also accepting suggestions for *pairing* songs ^0^ Gimme gimme gimme ideas! Cos I have NO IDEAS @_@ 

-------------------------------------------------------------

**

~~~Songs For YnM Charas!!!~~~

**

  
**Watari :**

**"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman"** - Britney Spears (note, at the time of the song allotment, we had no idea that this song was by Britney :p)   
**"Time Warp"** - Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack   
**"Weird Science"** - Oingo Boingo 

  
**Tatsumi :**

**"Life in Mono"** - Mono   
**"Roll Out"** - Ludacris   
**"Money"** - *unknown; last heard on the Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack (Tatsumi in pussycat costume...hmmm...)* 

  
**Muraki :**

**"Black, Black Heart"** - David Usher   
**"Faint"** - Linkin Park   
**"I want to * you"** - NIN 

  
**Tsuzuki :**

**"All Star"** - *unknown*   
**"Forsaken"** - Disturbed   
**"Easier to Run"** - Linkin Park   
**"My last breath"** - Evanescence   
**"Hemorhage"** - Fuel   
**"Loser"** - Three Doors Down   
**"Suicidal Dream"** - Silver Chair   
**"Manic Monday"** - Bangles   
**"We're Forgiven"** - The Calling   
**"Nothing's Changed"** - The Calling   
**"Hero"** - Mariah Carey   
**"Lolli pop"** - *unknown* (look at Tsuzuki dance!) 

  
**Wakaba :**

**"I don't know how to love him"** - *unknown*   
**"bumble bee"** - Bambee 

  
**Hisoka :**

**"I'm so Dizzy"** - Tommy Roe   
**"Figure.09"** - Linkin Park   
**"Crawling"** - Linkin Park   
**"Somewhere I Belong"** - Linkin Park   
**"Teenage Angst"** - Placebo (*note: I can tell it fits by its name alone ;p) 

  
**Hijiri :**

**"Devil's Thrill"** - Vanessa Mae/Classical versions 

  
**Haku Shaku :**

**"Beautiful Stranger"** - Madonna 

  
**Oriya :**

**"Oreos" theme song**   
**"Big Pimpin'"** - Jay-Z   
**"Bodicia"** - Enya 

  
**Konoe :**

**"Warning"** - Green Day 

  
**Terazuma :**

**"Born to be Wild"** - Steppenwolf 

  
**Tengu Twins :**

**"Kung Fu Fighting"** - Bus Stop 

**Enma :**

**"I'll bet He was cool"** - Savage Garden 

  
**Touda :**

**"Mirror Mirror"** - Blind Guardian 

  
**Suzaku :**

**"Breathing Fire"** - Seven Day Run 

  
**Byakko :**

**"Tiger Man"** - Elvis Presley   
**"Eye of the Tiger"** - *unknown* 

  
**Tsuzuki x Hisoka :**

**"Shine"** - Mr Big   
**"Bring me to life"** - Evanescence   
**"Stigmatized"** - The Calling   
**"Reach For The Stars"** - Shirley Bassey (*note: Tsuzuki TO Hisoka)   
**"Immortality"** - Celine Dion (*note: Hisoka TO Tsuzuki this time) 

  
**Tsuzuki x Muraki :**

**"Adrienne"** - The Calling   
**"Hail and Kill"** - Manowar   
**"Bloody Red Rose"** - Lonewolf 

  
**Tsuzuki x Tatsumi :**

**"Under Pressure"** - Queen and David Bowie 

*****BONUS!!!*****   
**Yaoi :** "Lemon Tree" - Fool's Garden   
**Shinigami theme song :** "Scars Flown Proud" - Faith & The Muse 

Heh, yeah well, a lot of the songs we can name, but can't remember who sang what, so that just shows our music knowledge ;p For those we haven't thought of yet, they are as follows: Saya & Yuma, and all the Shikigamis except Touda, Suzaku and Byakko. Help me out here, and I'll write up an updated version of it once I get the suggestions. Sankyuu! 

P.S. If you can think up of other songs for the present listed characters, please feel free to tell me. 

P.P.S. Of course, if you WANT to me list those songs, or to hear your suggestions, you have to review ~_^ So hit that GO button people! 


End file.
